kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lock, Shock, and Barrel/Gameplay
[[Lock, Shock, and Barrel|'Lock', Shock, and Barrel]] are boss characters who appear in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II, and Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. They are children from Halloween Town. Originally from Tim Burton's "The Nightmare Before Christmas", they carry out many roles in the games. In Kingdom Hearts, they assist Oogie Boogie by stealing Jack's experimental heart. In Kingdom Hearts II they wreak havoc in Christmas Town. During the boss battle all three of them appear together unlike other boss fights where Sora battles a single, individual boss. Because of this, a lot of havoc is created during the battle. Strategy ''Kingdom Hearts ;Attacks *Lock shoots with his slingshot at the player. *Shock spins around quickly, giving damage if hit. This attack can be dodged and even blocked, stopping her. *Barrel rolls insanely all around the field. This attack can be blocked, but only with perfect timing, thus making it difficult to dodge. The trio is fairly easy to defeat; begin by taking out Lock and his annoying slingshot attack. He will leap very high to avoid you. Then change your Lock-On to Shock; be careful when she goes into her spinning attack. Jump, dodge, or guard to get out of the way then blast her with Fire or Blizzard magic to slow her down. When you finish with those two, begin attacking Barrel, as he has the most HP it may take a few extra hits. Barrel's special move is a cannonball sprint; it is possible to stop him but good timing is crucial. It is a good idea to have a Potion or two at the ready, or Cure magic on your shortcut menu as having multiple enemies can make your Guard ability more or less worthless. Make sure you defeat them in that order or you won't receive as many Experience points. It is suggested to try to corner most of the enemies. ''Kingdom Hearts II ;Attacks *Lock charges at the player. This attack can be avoided by guarding. *Shock spins around quickly, giving damage if hit. This attack can be dodged and even blocked, stopping her. *Barrel rolls insanely all around the field. This attack can be blocked, but only with perfect timing While the children are directly fought in Kingdom Hearts II, they are also used to power the Prison Keeper which is given to them by Maleficent to stop Sora and Jack Skellington. The second time you meet the children is where Sora must trap each one in a Present Box after beating them and making them dazed. They may get up if not captured fast enough, and if will escape from the boxes after a certain amount of time. Sora must trap each child in a box with the Reaction Command 'Capture', and once all three are caught the battle is over. The three children serve as enemies in the Gift Wrapping mini-game. They will run around in front of your camera attempting to steal the presents you make and try and distract you, much the same way as with Chicken Little you must fire upon Lock, Shock and Barrel using presents instead of baseballs and firecrackers to stop them. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' ;Attacks *Lock throws pumpkin bombs at the player. They can be guarded, causing them to be sent back to Lock. *Shock spins around quickly, giving damage if hit. This attack can be dodged and even blocked, stopping her. *Barrel rolls insanely all around the field. This attack can be avoided by the use of Guard. Since the field is big and full of obstacles, you're going to have take them out one-by-one. Start off with Lock, as he has the slowest running speed, and can be a threat as he throws pumpkin bombs as an attack. Watch out when he readies the attack and block it to counter. His defense is high, as with Shock and Barrel. Next, move on to Shock. Lock on to her and chase her (using Air Glide or Dodge Roll is effective). When she when readies her attack, ready also your block. When she hits your block, she'll drop to the floor startled. Attack her repeatedly until she has fainted. Finally, target Barrel. He has a roll attack which can be blocked. He is a sturdy fighter as he will not stop even if you hit him repeatedly, so it's effective to take him out by using your combos or your limit break. Notes and references See also *Prison Keeper *Gift Wrapping Category:Bosses Category:Kingdom Hearts bosses Category:Kingdom Hearts II bosses